Pottering About
by Mad Elf
Summary: Yes, it's one of those "stories" in which each chapter is a plot bunny that needs to be nailed down. Warning: may contain unhealthy amounts of crack, cheese, saccharine, and other unhealthy substances.
1. Badger

Disclaimer: Not the Rowling, not the Weebl.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

NOTES:

Crack.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **BADGER**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

The Great Hall was mostly empty when Justin Finch-Fletchley ambled in for an early Saturday lunch. He gave a couple of friendly nods to Harry Potter and the handful of other Gryffindors already at their table, then sat beside Ernie Macmillan, the only other Hufflepuff present.

"Badger," said Justin, giving his house-mate a friendly grin.

"Badger," replied Ernie. Justin nodded and turned to examine a plate of cold meats.

A moment later, Susan Bones came in and sat across from the two boys. "Badger, badger," she said, nodding to each in turn.

Ernie greeted her with a cheerful "Badger!"

"Badger," replied Justin, then turned back to assembling a sandwich.

Hannah Abbot skipped in and flopped onto the bench beside Susan. "Badger, badger, badger," she said, greeting the three.

"Badger." "Badger?" "Badger!" they replied.

Luna Lovegood almost bumped into Padma Patil as they came up to the Hall from different directions. "Eagle?" said Luna to Padma. "Eagle," responded Padma, then followed Luna to their own table. Zach Smith came in just behind them.

"Badger," said Ernie to Zach, who shrugged and gave a reluctant "badger" in response. The other three ignored him; they were having a bit of a falling-out.

Professor Sprout arrived, first of the staff to come to the Hall. "Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger," said the Professor, smiling at each of her charges.

"Badger." "Badger!" "Badger?" "Badger," replied the four seated Puffs. Zach sat down, looked somewhat put-upon, then grumbled "...badger" when Professor Sprout's smile turned steely for a moment.

A few moments later, and Draco Malfoy was beating his head on the Slytherin table, having been greeted with a chorus of "Snake, snake! Oooh, it's a snake!"

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

And now the song's stuck in your head...


	2. Magic Knight Rayvenclaw?

Disclaimer: Not the Rowling, not the Clamp.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

NOTES:

Crack.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **MAGIC KNIGHT RAY...VENCLAW?**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

"What are we **doing** here," hissed Mandy Brocklehurst, pressing herself into the shadows of the first floor corridor.

"I don't know," whispered Ginny Weasley. "I just felt... well, **compelled** to come here. But not in a bad way... like it's really important we do something here?"

Mandy sighed. "I know what you mean. It's... I just hope it's not a trap. That bitch Carrow is just itching for an excuse."

Ginny gave a small nod. "Or Snape. But it's lunch-time, as long as we're not actually breaking any rules we should be fine."

"And what about that thing?"

Ginny covered her pocket, from which Arnold the Pigmy Puff was observing quietly. "He jumped in at the same time I felt the urge to come here. He's the main reason I'm not too worried — and he's not a **thing** , by the way."

Mandy gave an apologetic wave of her hand. "Sorry. All right, last dash?"

Ginny nodded again, and the two girls darted across the corridor and into the infamous Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Ah, good," said Myrtle, floating over to face them. "You've started to arrive."

"What's going on, Myrtle?" asked Mandy.

"Hogwarts isn't happy with things," replied the ghostly Ravenclaw. "Your yummy friend Harry Potter is off trying to save the world, but someone needs to protect the school."

"We know," said Mandy. "Neville is getting people together; we're going to do what we can to stand up to them."

"It won't be enough," said Myrtle. "If it was just the new teachers, he'd do well, but at some point Tom's going to make Hogwarts his palace, and then... well, it'll be just too bad. You and the others are the castle's ace in the hole."

Mandy glanced at Ginny, hoping she could explain the obviously Muggle phrase, but only received a shrug. "Others?" she asked.

Myrtle nodded back to the door to her bathroom, which was just opening.

"I suppose it was inevitable there'd be a Gryffindor at the bottom of this," said Daphne Greengrass, shutting the door carefully behind her and ignoring Ginny's sudden bristling at her presence.

"Not just a Gryffindor," said Myrtle. "One of each..."

"Where's the Puff then?" asked Ginny, then whispered, "Not you Arnold," in response to her pet's questioning chirrup.

"He should be along any— ah," said Myrtle as the door opened a crack.

"Um... hello?" said a male voice. "Is anyone there? Only..."

"You felt drawn here?" Daphne finished the sentence for him.

"Well, yes..." replied the disembodied voice. "But..."

"Oh I've got used to boys tramping through my bathroom whenever the fit takes them," snarked Myrtle. "Come on in."

The door opened just enough for Justin Finch-Fletchley to slip in, looking highly embarrassed. Once inside, he looked around the somewhat-famous room. "Good afternoon Ginny, Miss Greengrass," he said, giving each of them a short bow, then smiled warmly at the third living girl. "Hi Mandy." The three of them replied as per their closeness to the boy.

"This is Myrtle Warren," said Mandy, formally introducing her sort-of housemate. "Myrtle, this is Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Nice to meet you, Justin," said Myrtle.

"So...?" asked Ginny. "Why have we all been... summoned, I suppose?"

Myrtle nodded with an unusually serious expression, and floated into position in front of them all. "When Hogwarts was founded, before Salazar Slytherin built his Chamber of Secrets, long before the Four split forever, they created powerful Defences to protect the school in times of need.

"These devices were so potentially destructive, they bound them with locks that could only be opened by four people of specific types. The school has enough pupils to ensure that a matching four can always be found.

"These four must be pure of heart and loyal to the school—" Myrtle was cut off by Ginny's instinctive scoff and glare in Daphne's direction.

"Please don't associate me with my idiot house-mates," said Daphne. "My family has never followed any Dark Lord."

Myrtle made a throat-clearing noise reminiscent of a past DADA professor, then continued. "Four pupils, **loyal to the school** , selected as follows:

"From the House of Water, the refined daughter of wealth, mistress of the sword.

"From the House of Air, the child of knowledge, an archer with glasses and locks of brown.

"From the House of Fire, younger than the others, the red-headed crusader.

"From the House of Earth, the young swordsman, apparently of common stock but hiding noble blood." Myrtle opened her arms, indicating the four living pupils.

"That describes three of us well enough," said Daphne to Justin, "but what of you?"

Justin thought for a moment. "Well, you know I'm Muggle-born, which I suppose counts as 'common stock' to some magicals. And... I don't normally bring it up, but my father's ancestor was awarded land and the title of Baron by William the Conqueror for his service in the invasion, and his family has held them ever since." Mandy shot a questioning glance at her sort-of boyfriend, who gave a 'later' gesture, then went on, "One of the family traditions is the maintenance of our martial abilities: I've been trained in the family styles of rapier and longsword, as well as pistol and rifle."

Daphne nodded. "My family are all proficient with the rapier. We haven't had to use the skill for centuries, but tradition is tradition. And I've heard about your forays into Muggle archery competitions, Brocklehurst."

"I don't have any skills like that," said Ginny, slightly despondent.

"None of you are perfect matches," said Myrtle. "You should also have training with a sword, the Ravenclaw is supposed to be shy and reserved, and the Slytherin and Hufflepuff are supposed to have **blue** and **green** hair — apparently **those** conditions have only ever been met once, long before my time... anyway, there's some leeway in the matches, otherwise there would **never** be a complete set of four."

"All right," said Mandy. "You have the four of us, imperfect matches that we are. Now what?"

"Now you must be tested," said Myrtle ominously. The floor disintegrated under the three girls, dropping them into darkness. Arnold jumped to safety from Ginny's pocket with a loud squeak.

"Mandy!" shouted Justin, running over to the hole that had swallowed her, but it closed over in an instant. "What have you done to them?" he demanded, rounding on Myrtle.

"Me? Nothing!" said Myrtle with a giggle. "Hogwarts' Defences don't accept just anyone, even if they **do** match the Founders' criteria."

"And if they fail? What will happen to them?"

"Nothing. They'll be returned here, and Hogwarts' Defences will remain dormant."

Justin sighed in relief, then asked, "What about me though?"

"Your role is to protect the three girls when they're not working the Defences. The power you'll have is nothing compared to theirs, so a full test of character is unnecessary."

"I know Mandy and Ginny don't need any help protecting themselves, and from what I've seen Daphne is no different."

Myrtle floated over to the back wall of the bathroom as she said, "But their roles are critical. If anything happens to them, everything is lost. You have to guard them when they're tired, asleep, distracted... they can't be vigilant all the time. And here is Hogwarts' gift to you," she finished, sweeping her transparent arm over the stonework.

With a grinding noise, the masonry folded back on itself, revealing a niche containing a simple, dull steel shoulder guard, and a gigantic curved sword. Justin stepped forward and took up the shining weapon, gasping at the sudden tingle that coursed up his arms and down his back.

"The sword accepts you," commented Myrtle as Justin raised the blade into an ox guard.

"It's a lot lighter than it looks," he noted, dropping back into a tail guard then running through a series of cuts. "It handles quite like a longsword, and the hilt's the perfect shape... I won't be able to half-sword, given the thickness and the curve, but other than that... I can use this."

-=o=-

Daphne stood before the giant, blue, winged serpent, her head bowed. It had shown her visions of her family, lies of rejection and disdain, but she had seen through the phantasms and dispelled them with the force of her will. Now Celes, the Guardian Spirit created by Slytherin, spoke in her mind.

"Your worth is proven. Take up my dormant form, and carry it with honour. When the hour of direst need arrives, call my name and I will answer."

The serpent shrank down into a rapier-like weapon, with guards resembling his bat-like wings. Daphne grasped the hilt and shivered as the tingle ran through her.

-=o=-

"Your worth is proven," said Windam, the great green bird with four wings. Mandy had had to face an illusion of losing her wit, of being ridiculed by her peers, but her keen intellect had seen through the lies and countered them with incontrovertible truth. "When the time comes, call my name and I will be with you, to pit my might in the defence of the school. Until then, I shall remain dormant, though still of use to you."

Mandy cautiously picked up the unfamiliar shell-guarded blade that Windam became, then felt herself rise into the air as the sword indicated its acceptance.

-=o=-

Ginny had been confronted with images of her friends' belittling and rejection, but even as the tears of heartache rolled down her cheeks, her fiery spirit burned the falsehoods away. The great burning lion Rayearth had promised to be her steed when the crisis arrived, then shrank down to a long sword with a red and gold guard styled as tongues of flame. Though lacking any skill with weapons, the feeling that coursed through her when she hesitantly took up the blade reassured her that her hand and eye would be guided by its magic.

The blackness opened above her as she rose up to rejoin Justin and the others.

-=o=-

"Everyone was successful," said Myrtle, obviously pleased with the result. "As long as you act with pure hearts, Hogwarts will be safe."

The three girls looked at each other, then themselves. Their school robes had been replaced with gleaming white armour, trimmed in their swords' respective colours.

"Why is my detailing blue?" asked the Slytherin.

"And mine green?" added the Ravenclaw.

"I have no idea," said Myrtle, to the others' consternation. "Look... Hogwarts has explained the process to me; since I was haunting the room that the Defences are in it only made sense for me to be their warden, but I've never actually seen any of this before. The previous wardens had all passed on long before I started here."

"Never mind the colours," said Ginny, happy that **hers** matched her house affiliation. "How can we go about the school looking like this? The Death Teachers won't exactly be happy..."

Myrtle grinned. "Though the true power of the Defences won't be needed until the final battle, there's a lot to be done before then. Hogwarts is tired of these terrorists masquerading as staff. It's time to cleanse the school!"

The four pupils looked at each other, then started towards the door, shouldering their naked blades.

"But first," said Myrtle, swooping round to confront them, "before you go, there's one more piece to put in place." She gestured to the floor behind them.

They looked round to see Arnold begin to swell to over a foot in height, his fur shortening and bleaching out to the palest pink. A pair of rabbit-like ears grew out of his head, and a large red gem pushed its way through the skin on his forehead.

"PUU!" said Arnold, bouncing towards the door.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

Let us never speak of this again.


	3. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Not the Rowling, not the Pratchett.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

NOTES:

This one... I really want to **read** it, but I'm pretty sure I don't have the skills to **write** it properly. If anyone wants to adopt it and make something of it, please let me know!

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **LOOSE ENDS**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

Throughout the Panverse there are many stories that remain untold, offshoots from more resonant narratives that quickly lose traction, unless investigated by those who delight in tying up such loose ends. Stories such as "where did Doctor Ono Tofu go after he left Nerima", and "when did Khan Noonien Singh and Commander Pavel Chekhov meet before the incident on the ruined Ceti Alpha V". This is one such story, and gives a possible resolution to two such loose ends:

 **Whatever happened to Sally-Anne Perks?**

and

 **Where in the world was Eskarina Smith?**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

Hastening through the ancient stone halls, the Librarian stopped at an unassuming door, knocked, then slipped inside. There was much to be done that night: the books were in danger, and would have to be saved; but first, there was something «gasp» far more important to do.

-=o=-

Hastening through the ancient stone halls, the Librarian came to a large, ornate double door, unlocked it, and slipped inside. There was much to be done that night: another Librarian needed assistance, and a call for help had been received; rendering aid was an important part of the fellowship.

-=o=-=oOo=-=o=-

The first Librarian looked at the two occupants of the room. Both young: one tall, gangly, with terrible acne, watery eyes, and a permanent sniffle; the other short, with long brown hair and a definite air of **attitude**.

Simon, the wizard who could see the numbers beneath the world. Eskarina Smith, the witch with a wizard's staff.

"Ook," said the Librarian, and gestured to the door.

-=o=-

The second Librarian moved swiftly over to a caged-in section at the back of the library, unlocked the gate, and stepped inside. The books here... some of them were sentient, and could sense the approach of the one who cared for them. Pages rustled in the dark.

"Right," murmured Madam Pince, and raised her hands.

-=o=-=oOo=-=o=-

The Librarian knuckled back through the University's halls, Simon and Esk in tow, threw open the library doors, and swung inside. The books here... all were more or less sentient, and they longed to flee the approach of the one who would destroy them. But the Librarian needed them in their current configuration, so he ran a soothing hand over rustling pages as he led the others deeper inside.

-=o=-

In a contorted cranny of the stacks, lit only by the faint arcane glow of the books, Madam Pince subtly guided the flows of reality to open a path. As the strains on the fabric of the real shifted, a gap into L-space opened up. Concentrating on maintaining the link, Madam Pince stepped through, unaware that she was being followed.

-=o=-=oOo=-=o=-

The Librarian grunted under the strain of maintaining the pathway. "Ook," he said firmly, gesturing into the warped section of reality.

"I suppose we're going to be met by someone?" asked Esk. The Librarian nodded. "Right then Simon, let's go." Taking the gangly youth by the hand, Esk departed the Diskworld.

The Librarian sighed, allowing the pathway to collapse. **Finally** he could focus on saving the books from the Sourcerer...

-=o=-

"Right", said Madam Pince, as Esk and Simon came into the oddly non-Euclidian reading room she had linked to. "I've been asked to find somewhere safe to keep you for a while. Come with me, please." She turned back to the pathway and started back to Hogwarts.

"Aah!" A young voice squeaked, followed by a loud «thump».

"Who's there?" snapped Madam Pince.

A slight figure in Hufflepuff robes levered herself up from the floor where she had fallen. "It's me, Madam Pince. Sally-Anne Perks, second year 'Puff?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the petrifications Ma'am. I'm muggleborn, so it could be me next, and I wanted— I wanted to help Justin. I thought there might be something in the Restricted Section that could help, so I got a sixth-year to Disillusion me and I followed you in here and... I was trying to get a book up there—" she gestured to the shelves above her "—but I fell off."

Madam Pince sighed. "Never mind. Come with me." She started towards the pathway, then stopped in consternation. The way back had closed; she was faced by a tall, fully-occupied wooden bookcase. She turned on Sally-Anne. "You stupid girl! Your distraction caused me to lose focus on the link! Now we're stuck here, and we may never get home!"

Sally-Anne burst into tears. Simon's hands fluttered as if he was about to try reassuring her, then he stepped back and did his best to look inconspicuous. Esk eyed Sally-Anne with a blend of sympathy and exasperation, then turned her fledgling Witch's Stare on Madam Pince.

Feeling somewhat chided by the force of the young girl's gaze, Madam Pince turned back to Sally-Anne. "I'm sorry child. I should not have shouted at you. Now come on, buck up! It may take me a while to figure out how, but by Merlin I'll see you safely home."

She looked round at the others, then went on, "But you must listen very carefully to everything I say, and do whatever I ask. Without question, do you understand? In this little nook we are safe, but out in The Stacks... there are things there that can make you **wish** you'd been eaten alive."

She locked eyes with them, one at a time.

"Yes Ma'am," said Sally-Anne.

Esk decided that following the lead of the one with the local knowledge made sense, and gave a single brisk nod.

Simon watched Esk until she gave her agreement, then nodded too, his head bobbing like a dashboard ornament with a weak spring.

"Then let's go," said Madam Pince, willing the end wall away and opening a path to The Stacks.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

I'm envisaging this as a sort of episodic serial in the vein of Hartnell-era Doctor Who (with or without the occasional attempts to abandon/murder his assistants, you choose), with a crotchety Madam Pince leading the kids through a long series of library situations from books, film and TV. The only preconditions are:

\- Esk has to survive to return to the Discworld in time for her appearance in I Shall Wear Midnight, having mastered time travel — but **not** much earlier. If you need a reason why she didn't return earlier, remember that the Discworld universe has undergone **at least** three major disjuncts/resets since she left.  
\- Simon and Sally-Anne have to be lost or dropped off somewhere that they can't get back from. (Together or separately, as you like.)  
\- Madame Pince has to get back to Hogwarts with no time lost in that universe. This would be the end-point of the story, if it has one.

For some bonus points: have a couple of members of the Mahora Academy Library Explorers Club (post-Pactio) from one of the Negima variants join the party for a few episodes, or act as replacements for Simon and Sally-Anne.


	4. Personal Stories

Disclaimer: Not the Rowling.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

NOTES:

Just some character background ideas...

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **PERSONAL STORIES**

The personal accounts some muggleborns gave of their first reactions to their new lives at Hogwarts.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **Cathal O'Keeffe**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

My name's Cathal; I'm from Ireland, and I'm one of the few 'Mudbloods' (I hate that word!) sorted into Slytherin.

While neither of my parents were magical, I've known about magic all my life. You see, back in 1690 there was a bit of trouble in our country, and we were forced to bow to the rule of the Orange king, with his English religion and all. So when 1692 came around, and the Great and the Good decided that our cailleachs and draoi had to hide themselves from the rest of us, instead of being an important part of our community... well, we said to ourselves, "No more foreign rules", and we made our **own** Statute of Secrecy. We soon found other villages and towns where the people thought the same, and over time formed a shadow society, hiding in plain sight in **both** worlds.

So like any other **true** Irish lad, I was brought up alongside the magicals in my town, going to Primary school with them during the day, and learning the basics of magical theory with them at night. My magical ability was found out early on, when I was seven, so I was quickly taught the discipline to prevent accidental outbursts — it's one of the ways we've managed to stay hidden all this time.

Most of us get all our schooling from our own community, but every few years we let one of our own get 'discovered', so that they can go to Hogwarts and find out more about the recent doings and teachings in the magical world. The Irish school system gives us a lot of leeway, so while I was a precocious lad and started school at four years old, we gave the magicals documents that said I started at six, and when we were visited by old McGonagall (and that's a fine Irish name for a Scotswoman!), my parents asked that I be allowed to finish Primary school before going to Hogwarts. So although the usual firstie is eleven when they start, they **thought** I was twelve, and I was actually **thirteen**. The extra couple of years allow for better training in the subtlety and observation I would need to play my part.

Of course I already knew about the Sorting Hat before I arrived; it's one of the English 'secrets' we don't see a need to keep. I pretended not to, of course, but had a nice conversation with the Hat when it was my turn. I fully expected to be sorted into Slytherin, as all our previous 'ambassadors' had been: the Hat enjoys tweaking the nose of Slytherin's memory by sorting those from my world without magical parents into that House, and we're all sneaky and ambitious enough to fit besides. Of course, having grown up around magic regardless, we can all fake our supposedly 'pureblood' background well enough.

I'm making some friends here, though most of the English are unbearable snobs. I'm learning a lot too; there's some trouble brewing in the English magical world that we should keep an eye on. Maybe something we can take advantage of...?

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **Danielle (née Daniel) Heath**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

Hi, I'm Danielle. I was born with all the bits and the name of a boy, but even before I started nursery school, I **knew** I was really a girl.

Luckily my parents are pretty well-off. It was a pain at first, as they kept dragging me to expensive psychiatrists to try to 'fix' me. It took quite a bit of time, and a lot of tears and temper, but my parents finally listened to what the professionals were saying, got over their expectations, and accepted me for who I am. They've been very supportive since.

My primary school were surprisingly okay with it all, and in my fourth year I was re-registered under my new name and true gender. And before puberty kicked in, my parents took me off on a holiday to the Far East, where I had my bits remodelled to match my inner self, and got my first hormone implant.

It was only then that I discovered I was magical. Somehow my magic was bound up with my true identity, and couldn't come out until I had finally transitioned to it. It was **glorious** ; nothing like the stories other kids have told about breaking vases or summoning toys to themselves. My mum saw it; she says I was lifted into the air, bathed in a golden light, and slowly spun around as my hair **finally** grew to the length I wanted it to be. She even swears that she saw angel wings sprout from my back, though it was probably a trick of the light.

When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was **so** excited. I made a couple of new friends on the train up — it was so nice to have friends that had no memory of my former self. The Sorting Hat said I was the bravest person it had ever come across, and immediately sorted me into Gryffindor, along with one of my new friends.

Everything was perfect. Right up until it was bed time, when I tried to go to my dorm room for the first time, and the stairs turned into a slide...

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **Fatina Reza**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

Hello, my name is Fatina Reza. I'm the first magical in my family. My ancestors were originally from Pakistan, but the last three generations were born in Glasgow (except my Gran, who moved here when she was a baby). We still follow the teachings of the Prophet (peace be upon him); the schools in Glasgow are well used to Muslim kids, so it's not too hard to stick to the rules there. Hogwarts on the other hand...

I bring up my background only because it's causing a bit of a problem for me now. Thing is, my birthday is late July, and I started school when I was four. That means that when I received my Hogwarts letter, I had already been at Hillhead High School for a whole year, and was just about to start back again. (And let me tell you, that extra year of education in science and sociology shines a **very** interesting light on the magical world!)

So there I was, having a fun summer with a lot of my friends from primary and some new ones from the High, and making all sorts of plans for the new school year. Then suddenly, as the first term's about to start, I tell them that I won't be going with them after all. They see me at a couple of weekends, then I vanish, taken somewhere that my parents can't explain to anyone.

Some of my friends are really worried about this. They've all heard stories about Pakistani girls being forced to fly back to the old country to get married to some horrible old man, and they think that might be what happened to me. I wrote to them to tell them I was fine, but as I couldn't explain what was happening beyond "I've gone to another school, you won't have heard of it", it didn't put them off. I suppose I should be glad to have such caring friends, but they've got their parents involved, and they're starting to ask questions that no-one can answer without the word 'Obliviate' being involved. Now I'm getting worried about **them**...

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **Alistair Naesmith**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

I'm Al. When I was seven, my dad and I got hit by a drunk driver as we were crossing the street. My dad's legs were messed up pretty bad, but I broke a lot of bones in my neck and back.

The doctors were amazed that I survived at all. (Turns out my magic probably kept me alive, though we didn't find out about it for another few years.) They did their best to repair the damage, but I can only turn my head a little side-to-side, and my back is completely stiff from where the bones fused together.

It doesn't cause me that much trouble. I can still run around with the other kids, play football a bit, and I can manage things like stairs, chairs, and so on just fine. It's just if I have to bend or crawl... not happening.

The Sorting Hat thought I was very brave for getting through all that without letting myself be a victim. So it sorted me into Gryffindor.

The House that you have to crawl through a hole to get into.

So much for your House being like your home. I can't even get in the **door**.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

 **Peter Goode**

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-

Hi, my name's Peter; I'm a Muggleborn and a twin. My brother Paul (yes, my parents have **no** imagination) and I knew we were different from the other kids for... well, forever really. We've always known what each other was thinking and feeling, and sometimes we'd be able to pass things between us without actually handing them over; they just seem to jump from my hand to his or back again. We had some 'normal' accidental magic happen sometimes too; usually when someone was winding one of us up, the other one would lash out.

We've been together forever. All through Primary school, we were in the same class, on the same teams, and so on. We work together, play together, even share the same bedroom. We've never felt the need for space from each other, and the few times we had to be apart... let's just say it wasn't nice.

We got a letter just before we were due to start High School. Apparently there's a name for what we are ('wizards'), and a school where we can learn to use our abilities safely (Hogwarts). But Hogwarts has some very strict entry requirements, and that inflexibility has caused us the first real injury either of us has suffered.

You see, I was born at 11:15pm on the 31st of August; Paul was born at 12:53am on the 1st of September.

I was sorted into Hufflepuff, but I feel broken... incomplete... **alone**.

-=o=-=oO=OOOOO=Oo=-=o=-


End file.
